


Robbie's Morbid Nightmare

by OxyMitch



Category: Marvel (Comics), New Warriors
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Civil War reference, Depressing, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxyMitch/pseuds/OxyMitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night of Good Friday, Robbie has a horrific nightmare of himself enduring the worst punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robbie's Morbid Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glittergrenade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittergrenade/gifts).



> Warning, this might be too morbid and disturbing for you.

On one Good Friday night, Robbie Baldwin had a nightmare about himself.

This time, he dreamt that he was carrying the huge, heavy metaphorical cross on his shoulders labelled as ‘STAMFORD’.

Robbie had been judged by Stark at the high court, he was sentenced to die on the cross for killing six-hundred innocent children at Stamford. Actually, he did not kill the kids; Robbie and his (now-deceased) teammates tried to stop a superpowered bomber at Stamford. But the people and the court did not care about his defense because he was the only person found at the crime scene as he survived the explosion.

Robbie was not only wearing the crown of thorns on his head, his costume was a mixture of Reality TV show Speedball costume and Penance costume. While his Speedball costume was covering his body, it was also soaked in blood from the Penance armour breastplate fastened on his chest and the spiky straps wrapped on his arms, waist and legs like barb wire. Other than the blood-soaked Speedball costume, his covered back was bloody from those whip lashes he had received in prison.

While dragging himself and carrying the cross; Robbie had been booed, mocked, spat on and pelted with drink cans/bottles by the angry mob. The only thing he could be thankful for was the presence of the guards who had been parading him on the streets, they could drive back the rabid mob in case they want to maul him. Ignoring the shouts from the angry mob, he continued to move on despite his growing exhaustion, thirst and weakness that he tried not to fall on the road. Not all the people in the crowd are out for his blood; along the way, he had seen some faces - from the disappointed faces of his parents to the sad faces of his remaining New Warrior friends such as Vance, Angelica, Richard, Elvin and Silhouette. Vance Astrovik was crying silently as he watched helplessly and held the sobbing Angelica Jones in vain attempts to comfort her. Elvin Haliday was truly upset that he wanted to beat up Robbie’s tormentors. Unfortunately, the fuming Elvin was held back by Richard Rider who tried to prevent him from getting into more trouble. At the same time, Richard is just as angry as Elvin but he could not do anything about it. Next to the duo was Silhouette Chord, she stood there in her crutches weeping silently before turning her face away from the horrible scene.

Along the way, Robbie fell to the ground with the cross on his shoulders exhausted and panting. Just as he was about to get beaten by the guards; Vance, with a genuine act of compassion, rushed in and helped Robbie carry his cross. He also gave Robbie a bottle of water to sip for a moment before they continue their agonizing journey. Soon, Robbie had managed to reach the deserted hill after stumbling along the way and getting up from the guards' kicks on the long walk. As for Vance, he was driven off by the guards as they claimed he had done enough helping and ignoring his frantic pleas that he would be at his side to comfort him. As the worn-out Robbie Baldwin was tied down and getting ready to be crucified, he uttered those words “Mom…Dad…Please, forgive me. I haven't done anything right, I've screwed up everything. Anyone of New Warriors, Niels, and Vance…I'm sorry…”

Just a moment where he is completely helpless on the Cross, his eyes widened at the sight of the nail and hammer about to strike down his hands...

_No! No! NO!_

Robbie Baldwin woke up with a jolt and shot up in the master bed . Robbie sat on the bed shivering, breathing heavily and sobbing brokenly. Moments later, Vance Astrovik heard the distressing sobs and woke up beside him. 

"Robbie?"

No answer, just the sound of crying.

Then, Vance wrapped his gentle arms around Robbie and kept muttering soothing words to the trembling young man. Robbie responded this by holding Vance with a tight grip like a frightened child. The two held each other for a long time until Robbie slowly calmed himself down. 

"Vance, I'm scared..." Robbie whispered with a shaky voice, "What if I can't sleep again?" 

"You will be fine, Robbie" Vance said as he rubbed soothing circles on Robbie's back. 

"It's not, Vance." Robbie sniffled, "I had been sentenced to die in a most horrible death because of Stamford..."

"Robbie, it’s just a dream. You’re safe now. Try not to think too much about Stamford. Just think of me, I'm here for you." Vance whispered as he gave him a reassuring hug, "come on, let's go back to sleep. Okay?" 

Slowly, both Robbie and Vance laid down on their shared bed. This time, as Vance holds him close, Robbie felt a calm warming sensation from snuggling in the arms of his best friend. Moments later, Robbie falls back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a morbid mind when I wrote this.  
> Also, there's nothing anti-Semitic or blasphemous about this fic, this is only about Robbie's nightmare from his self-loathing and guilt about Stamford incident. Dreams and nightmares also have symbolism from the subconscious mind which in this case, it's Robbie's self-loathing subconscious.


End file.
